Enemigo de Dos
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: ¡El mundo se acaba! Eso quería pensar, pues él; Sasuke Uchiha. Olvidó por completo el cumpleaños de su novia. Y para su mala suerte, aquel día amenazaba con ser todo un desastre. [Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura bebé]


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Universo Alterno.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **One-shot:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enemigo de Dos.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Sasuke quería con toda su alma en aquel momento, morirse, o lo más cercano a ello. Dormir. Pero no podía y aquello le frustraba de gran manera, quería deshacerse de la asquerosa corbata de rayas que su hermano mayor le había regalado, sacarse los zapatos sin cuidado alguno y poder reposar en la comodidad de su cama.

Pero todo aquello estaba tan lejos por la incompetencia del rubio de Naruto.

Había dañado los planos en los cuales habían trabajado durante dos semanas sin dormir, los había dejado mojar con café y ahí estaba él, a las tres de la tarde terminando una estúpida raya que para el colmo, tampoco quería salir derecha.

Aquel día era horrible, fatal, solamente esperaba que un rayo le cayera encima y lo partiera en dos malditos pedacitos incapaz de unirse.

Sasori. –Cómo cada día desde que tuvo la desgrac… Dicha de conocerlo. – Le mandó un mensaje de advertencia, pero aquel no era igual a los de siempre, en aquel texto le deseaba _suerte_ para este día. Pensó entonces que Sasori quizás fue quien mojó aquellos planos a propósito y que quizás, Naruto no había sido tan imbécil.

¿Pero por qué lo haría?

¡Incluso la bruja de Ino le había escrito! Y no, no fue un mensaje cualquiera, aquel mensaje seguramente era para desearle la muerte. _Buen día Sasuke-kun. ¡Hoy te quiero tanto!_ Y aquello era extraño, súper extraño, esa mujer que por desgracia era mejor amiga de su novia, y ese hombre que por castigo divino era su cuñado. Ellos juntos deseándole un buen día significaban peligro.

Puro y absoluto peligro.

Bostezó sonoramente mientras lanzaba al cesto de basura la hoja arrugada, aún tenía tiempo para dibujar nuevamente aquel edificio, total… Era un día absolutamente normal.

–Sasuke-kun. –Saludó Hinata entrando en la oficina. Él simplemente dio un seco hola. –Naruto-kun pregunta si por casualidad estarás disponible después de las 4 de la tarde. –El colmo, para Sasuke Uchiha aquello era el colmo. ¿Qué podía querer aquel imbécil?

–¿Qué quiere? –Preguntó secamente mientras tomaba el block nuevamente y lo abría para empezar a dibujar.

–Necesita que lo acompañes a comprar el regalo de Sakura-chan. –El lápiz cayó al suelo mientras que la hoja que minutos antes estaba pegada en el block, era desprendida sin contemplación alguna.

– _¿R-re-galo? –_ Tartamudeó. _– ¿Para Sakura?_

–Sí. –Sonrió la pelinegra juguetonamente. Luego lo miró acusadoramente. – ¡Lo olvidaste! –Le recriminó señalándolo.

–¿Yo? ¿Olvidar el regalo de Sakura? –Preguntó dramáticamente mientras intentaba recoger su lápiz. –Para nada. –Dijo altivamente mientras que internamente maldecía a todo aquel que conocía, principalmente a Ino y Sasori.

Hinata lo miró dudosa pero dejó aquello pasar.

–Bueno, solamente pasaba a decirte eso. –Sonrió. – _Espero tengas un lindo regalo para mi amiga, Sasuke-kun_. –Susurró. –Hoy seguramente será un día un poco fuerte en el hospital, _con suerte yo logré escapar un momento, pero estamos muy full. –_ Susurró. –Chao. –Mencionó cerrando la puerta.

Mierda.

Aquello era malo, muy malo.

No solo el hecho de que olvidó por completo el cumpleaños de su novia, sino que; aquel día ella lo había llamado animadamente y él simplemente la había ignorado y le dijo _No tengo tiempo para tus niñerías, Sakura. No seas molesta._ Y colgó sin escucharla.

El teléfono que había lanzado a un lugar similar al cesto de basura sonó llamando su atención. Y cuando vio de quien se trataba, supo entonces que era con quien menos quería hablar en aquel momento. Miró con diversión como la llamada se perdía, pero aquel ser se empeñaba en hablarle porque al instante, el sonido de un mensaje de texto le llamó la atención.

 _ **De: Yamanaka, Ino.**_

 _Pobre Sasuke-kun._ _Encerrando haciendo un trabajo que misteriosamente se dañó._

 _Es tan triste, y seguramente también olvidaste el cumple de Sakura. ¿Quién no? Tienes tu zona horaria desconfigurada. Me pregunto quién sería._

 _Pero aún más triste que eso es…_

 _¡Hasta Itachi le compró un regalo a Sakura y se lo trajo, y tu ni el buenos días!_

 _Si yo fuera Sakura, te diría_ _ **bye, bye.**_

 _Te quiero, Ino._

Quiso responderle, pero solo pasaron segundos cuando un nuevo mensaje llegó.

 _ **De: Sasori.**_

 _¡Suerte en ese dibujo! ¡Disculpa por la mancha de café!_

 _Pd: Sabes que no me arrepiento de nada._

 _ **.**_

Infelices, esta vez no fue la mediocridad de Naruto, aunque bien que lo pensó en su momento, esta vez fueron esos dos hijos del… Demonio.

Pero un momento… ¿Por qué habían mandado esos mensajes? ¿Cómo sabían que él…?

Un nuevo mensaje llegó a su teléfono, él lo vio rápidamente.

 _ **De: Hinata.**_

 _Lo siento Sasuke-kun. ¡Créeme que no quise hacerlo!_

 _ **.**_

–Bruja. –Susurró. –Las dos son unas brujas. –Dijo secamente mientras se dejaba caer en la incomodidad de la silla.

¿Qué podía regalarle a Sakura?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

– **¡FIESTA! –** Exclamó Ino corriendo por el pasillo de limpieza, Sakura rodó los ojos ante la actitud infantil que presentaba la rubia.

– _Mi niña es tan grande. –_ Susurró Sasori. –Tan linda. –Lagrimeó. Sakura intentó no reír por aquello.

–Hoy es tu cumpleaños y estás de guardia. –Dijo tristemente Ino. –Pero ahora todo será feliz, porque súper Ino llegó. –Mencionó viendo el horizonte con una especie de saludo militar. Sakura la vio fijamente. –Súper Ino exige que todos abracemos a Sakura hasta que le dé un paro cardiaco. –La rubia corrió a los brazos de Sakura, la oji jade intentó huir de aquello pero terminó tirada en el piso debajo de Ino. **–¡Sasori! –** Llamó, el pelirrojo rió antes de ayudarlas a levantarse. –Tu abrazo **¡Ahora!** –Demandó.

–Pero ya le he dado demasiado amor hoy. –Dijo él tranquilamente mientras caminaba al lado de esas dos mujeres.

–Hombres. –Dijo secamente con el ceño fruncido. –Todos son iguales. –Dijo secamente.

–¿Qué hice? –Preguntó en medio de risas.

–Solo sirven para pensar en una cosa. –Soltó secamente la rubia.

–El sexo no tiene nad… –La rubia lo interrumpió.

– **¡Estúpido! ¡No era eso!** –Le gritó. Sasori se ruborizó ante la mirada de su hermana e Ino.

–¿Con quién? –Preguntó Sakura. Sasori la ignoró. –Sasori. –Dijo secamente. _**–Dime con quién. –**_ Amenazó.

–Eso no importa ya. –Mencionó la rubia mientras salvaba de aquel interrogatorio al pelirrojo. –Vamos, necesitamos almorzar. Hinata ya viene. –Y una sonrisa cómplice adornó el rostro de Ino y Sasori, ella quiso ignorar aquel presentimiento y aquella voz que le decía que todo se saldría de control.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Eran las 4:30pm del día 28 de marzo, Naruto caminaba despreocupadamente por el centro comercial mientras que él, se devanaba los sesos pensando en que podía comprar.

¿Perfume? No, ya tiene muchos y fue su regalo del año pasado.

¿Peluches? ¡Sí! a Sakura le encantaban los peluches, más si podía dormir abrazada con uno de ellos.

Avanzó distraídamente hacia una tienda llamada _Consentidas_ , el nombre lo hizo rodar los ojos, sin embargo había varios osos de peluches que le recordaron a la pelirrosa.

Todos eran molestos.

En sí, todo lo que lo separaba de su mujer, era molesto, y aquellos animales falsos lo eran. Tomó uno en sus manos y lo examinó de arriba abajo, cada sello y costura, las mujeres se lo comían con la mirada mientras que él ignoraba aquello enfocando su atención en aquel oso que quizás le gustaría a su novia. No vio venir cuando Naruto chilló al lado de él como un loco.

– **¡Teme! –** Gritó emocionado arrebatándole el oso de las manos. **– ¡Me vas a regalar un oso! –** Saltó demasiado emocionado para el gusto del Uchiha, las mujeres empezaron a murmurar mientras que el rubio abrazaba animadamente el peluche. _–Es tan tierno de tu parte. –_ Suspiró el rubio abrazándolo. Sasuke se tensó. _–Tanto tiempo juntos y apenas te das cuenta de que siempre he querido un osito para abrazar mientras tú no estés._

Y aquello fue lo que causó que la copa se rompiera, las mujeres miraron con decepción y diversión la escena que protagonizaba el rubio junto con el pelinegro. Algunas murmuraban que eran una pareja muy linda, mientras que otras pensaban que aquello era un desperdicio de masculinidad.

Sasuke aún estaba petrificado con todo lo que había hecho el Uzumaki hasta que este, de una manera abrupta lo arrastró por todo el pasillo mientras llevaban aquel oso en sus manos.

Naruto empezó a reír mientras que él aún seguía pálido.

– _Aquellas mujeres te comían con la mirada, teme. –_ Susurró el rubio. _–Debo cuidar al novio de Sakura-chan. –_ Susurró con una sonrisa zorruna. Solo hasta que escucharon los cuchicheos de la gente fue que cayeron en cuenta que estaban caminando de la mano.

– _¡Maldito idiota! –_ Expresó Sasuke soltándose y caminando rápidamente. Naruto se rió.

– **Amor, por favor espérame. –** Gritó mientras las mujeres reían de aquella _"pareja."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En el momento en el cual pensó que debía huir, tuvo que hacerlo. Pero ahora era tarde y ella lo sabía.

Todos la miraban mientras Ino cantaba encima de su mesa una canción de cumpleaños, la pena la inundaba mientras que la rubia desafinaba y hacía algunos gritos que para nada encajaban con aquella canción, Hinata había llegado tarde con un pastel en manos que para su mala suerte, en vez de terminar en la mesa, terminó en su cara.

No podía hacer más nada que reírse, aquel día debía disfrutarlo. ¿No?

–Estas son las mañanitas. –Sakura rodó los ojos. –Que cantaba el rey David. –Sasori entonaba aquella canción mientras entraba en la sala con... ¿Otro pastel? Hinata la miró con una clara expresión divertida y en ese momento comprendió que aquello no había sido una casualidad.

– **¡Bruja! –** Exclamó la pelirrosa. –Hinata se rió por aquello.

–Siempre. –Sonrió pasando la mano por la cara de la chica. –Suelo engañar a la gente. ¿Verdad? –Le picó el ojo juguetonamente.

– **El día en que tú naciste… –** Gritó exageradamente la rubia creyéndose Whitney Houston. _–Nacieron todas las flor… –_ Suspiró dejando caer su _"micrófono"_ _–Cumpleaños feliz._ –Cambió la canción repentinamente.

No.

Aquello no podía pasarle en aquel día.

Por favor no.

–Te deseamos a ti. –Cantaron en coro todos los que estaban en aquella habitación. _**–¡Cumpleaños feliz! –**_ Gritó Ino esta vez lanzándose a los brazos de la chica, Sakura rodó los ojos cuando vio las intenciones de todos en aquella sala.

– _No. –_ Susurró. –Pero cuando se dio cuenta, todos habían caído encima de ella.

Otra vez.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

– _Estúpido. –_ Musitó Sasuke, Naruto lo ignoró.

– **¡Salvaba al hombre de Sakura-chan! –** Exclamó exageradamente siguiéndolo. –Tú no las vistes, pero yo sí. –Suspiró dramaticamente. –Te querían comer sin ropa. –Exclamó ofendido.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –Preguntó el pelinegro.

–Sakura-chan te ve así. –Dijo el rubio. Sasuke rió. –Supongo que le regalaré este oso. –Sasuke se puso tenso. – ¿Qué le vas a regalar tú? Me imagino que es algo grand… –El rubio paró en seco ante la expresión de su amigo. –No…

Sasuke ni lo miró.

– _Uchiha Sasuke. –_ Susurró secamente. **– ¡Olvidaste el cumpleaños de Sakura-chan! –** Exclamó algo molesto y divertido, Sasuke bufó exasperado mientras se sentaba en una cafetería. Naruto le siguió mientras dejaba aquel osito que causó sus dramas en el medio de la mesa, una mesera se acercó hasta la mesa y en lo primero que posó su vista fue en aquel oso.

« _Maldito oso._ » Pensó Sasuke mientras adivinaba lo que aquella mujer pensaba.

–¿L-les puedo ayudar en algo? –Preguntó. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa mientras pedía algo sencillo para comer. La castaña se retiró y él nuevamente rompió en carcajadas.

–¿Ahora de que te ríes? –Preguntó el Uchiha secamente.

–Seguramente ella piensa que somos pareja y estamos peleados. –Se burló. –Cielos, esto es gracioso. –Mencionó sacando su teléfono y revisando algunas cosas. –Sakura-chan se ve bonita con la cara llena de chocolate. –Mencionó mostrando una foto, Sasuke vio que Hinata había cambiado su foto junto con Ino y Sakura bañadas en chocolate. –Supongo que a Ino nunca se le olvidaría el cumpleaños de Sakura-chan.

–Esa bruja. –Bufó Sasuke. –Ella es la culpable de todo esto. – Y Naruto lo vio sin entender. –Pues escucha con atención. – Sasuke le contó acerca de los mensajes, su zona horaria desconfigurada y hasta los planos manchados de café. Su risa se transformó en duda.

–¿De cuáles planos hablas? –Preguntó sin entender.

–Los planos del edificio en los cuales trabajam… –Naruto rió.

–Yo ya los entregué. Le dije a Sakura-chan que te contara que fueron aceptados y… –Naruto comprendió. _–Sasori estaba con nosotros aquel día._

Y Sasuke también comprendió.

Aquello había sido obra y gracia de Sasori.

–Pero… ¿Qué hay de lo otro? –Sasuke lo miró sin entender. –No crees que un gran regalo sería que… –Sasuke lo calló. No había pensado en eso.

Y seguramente que aquello sí sería un digno regalo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tsunade veía con mala cara a Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Sasori, ellos simplemente se limpiaban el uniforme mientras que la rubia trataba de buscar alguna explicación para aquel desastre.

–No fue mi culpa. –Dijo secamente Sakura.

– **¡Si lo fue! –** Exclamaron los otros tres. Sakura los vio fijamente.

–¿Por qué, según ustedes? –Los vio esperando respuesta alguna.

– **¡Por ser tu cumpleaños!** –Exclamó la rubia. **–¡Nadie te manda a cumplir hoy, frentona!**

–Cerda. –Dijo secamente.

–Cállense y retírense ahora mismo. –Gruñó Tsunade. –No los quiero ver hasta mañana. –Los vio fijamente. –Tienen cinco minutos para salir de este hospital.

Y no había contado ni siquiera hasta el dos, cuando Sakura y sus acompañantes se habían largado de aquel lugar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura se dejó caer en la comodidad de su cama, quería tener paz y tranquilidad aquel día, sin embargo nada había salido como lo esperaba.

Pero estaba feliz, su vida no sería la que es, si Ino no estuviera en ella, incluso Hinata había cambiado al conocer a aquella rubia que según Sasuke, era un demonio. Intentó llamarlo pero desechó aquel pensamiento, seguramente él estaba ocupado. Escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta, no tuvo que ser adivina para saber que era Sasori quien quería entrar. No se movió ni nada, simplemente dijo un adelante y esperó que él la hubiese escuchado. Sasori entró en la habitación y se dejó caer a su lado.

– _Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura. –_ Susurró dándole una pequeña caja, Sakura la agarró y en ella consiguió un broche dorado con su nombre grabado en el, algunas flores de cerezo también adornaban dicho broche. Ella lo miró fijamente para luego abrazarlo fuertemente. Sasori fingió quedarse sin respiración mientras ella lo abrazaba. –Te quiero. ¿Lo sabes? –Preguntó él, ella asintió. –Espero seas muy feliz. –Ella lo miró sin entender cuando aquel abrazo terminó. –Iré a comprar algunas cosas para la cena. Regresaré en unos minutos. –Ella quiso acompañarlo pero él se lo impidió. –Hoy tú eres la festejada. –Sonrió saliendo de la habitación. Ella suspiró mientras sacaba aquel broche y lo colocaba cuidadosamente en su cabello.

Era hermoso.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–Toda tuya. –Dijo secamente el pelirrojo saliendo del apartamento. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. –Bienvenido a la familia, Sasuke. –Dijo con una extraña mueca de felicidad, Sasuke asintió mientras entraba. _–Pero nada de cosas pervertidas. –_ Susurró. _**–Regreso en una hora, Uchiha. –**_ Siseó en tono de amenaza.

…

Sasuke entró en completo silencio en aquella habitación, Sakura estaba con los ojos semi-abiertos cuando él logró sentarse a su lado, la pelirrosa lo miró fijamente y todo rastro de sueño se desapareció de sus orbes jades.

–Hola. –Dijo quedamente el Uchiha.

– _Hola. –_ Susurró ella.

– _Feliz cumpleaños._ –Susurró ofreciéndole una rosa roja, ella se ruborizó ante aquello y tomó rápidamente aquella flor.

– _Gracias. –_ Susurró intentando llevársela hacia la nariz para poder olerla, él le impidió aquello.

–Esto iba a ser de otra forma. –Mencionó él. _–Sin embargo, debo admitir que olvidé completamente tu cumpleaños. –_ Susurró avergonzado. Ella rió ante la cara del pelinegro. –Tengo esto planeado para otro día pero pensé… ¿Por qué no? –Sonrió de lado y Sakura también sonrió con él. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, él tomaba sus manos y cuidadosamente la invitaba a sentarse en el filo de la cama, mientras que él se arrodillaba enfrente de ella. _–No soy bueno para ofrecer, ni prometer cosas. –_ Susurró sinceramente. Sakura lo miraba con los ojos abiertos tratando de entender aquello. _–Pero hoy quiero prometerte algo. –_ Sonrió de lado. _–Quiero prometer que solamente tendré ojos para ti. –_ Suspiró viéndolo fijamente. _–Que, pase lo que pase más adelante. –_ Mencionó llevándose la mano a uno de sus bolsillos, de este sacó una pequeña cajita de color rojo. _– Siempre estaré contigo, porque te amo. –_ Dijo seguro de sí mientras intentaba abrir aquella caja. _–Por eso quiero preguntarte si… –_ Ella lo interrumpió.

– _Acepto. –_ Susurró emocionada mientras lágrimas descendían de sus orbes.

–Déjame terminar. –Se quejó con una sonrisa. Ella rompió en carcajadas. – ¿Quieres ser mi esposa, Haruno Sakura? –Y la única respuesta que obtuvo, fue el roce de unos labios junto con los de él, aquella inocencia duró poco pues, ella se aferró posesivamente a él mientras aquel beso aumentaba en intensidad. Ella se separó para verlo fijamente a los ojos.

– **¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! –** Gritó emocionada abrazándolo. Él simplemente sonrió de lado mientras la apretaba aún más hacia él.

Un sonido de aplausos invadió aquel cuarto, cuando se dieron cuentas Naruto, Ino, Sasori, Hinata y los padres de Sasuke estaban en aquel cuarto, la mujer se levantó animadamente a abrazar a sus amigas mientras que Sasuke recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de quien era su mejor amigo, su hermano y su padre.

–Bien hecho. –Le palmeó la espalda viéndolo con orgullo. –Elegiste bien.

Naruto fue el siguiente en abrazarlo mientras le entregaba el oso de peluche que había causado drama entre ellos dos, Itachi se burló de él mientras que Naruto contaba a viva voz su escena _no-gay_ que protagonizaron aquella tarde.

– _La haces sufrir. –_ Siseó el pelirrojo. _–Y soy capaz de convertirme en tu verdugo, Uchiha. –_ Lo abrazó para aparentar compañerismo.

– _Aún te odio. –_ Susurró Sasuke con una sonrisa falsa.

– _Yo también. –_ Sonrió falsamente. _–Espero que el día de la boda, todo lo que comas te caiga bien._

Amenaza, aquello era un amenaza.

– **¡Al fin! –** Escuchó la exclamación de su madre. Los presentes la miraron sin entender. –Al fin tendré mis nietos. –Dijo felizmente mientras todos se reían en carcajadas. Todos, excepto Sasori.

– **¿Por eso se casan? ¡Sakura! –** Exclamó el pelirrojo viendo fulminante al Uchiha y su hermana.

Y aquella noche terminó con un Sasuke y Sasori golpeados por Sakura.

Una Ino y Hinata ebria.

Y un Naruto durmiendo abrazado con un oso de peluche.

Después de todo, tan mal cumpleaños no fue.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

.

.

 _ **N/A:**_ ¡Espero les gustara! Esto obviamente es por **_el cumpleaños de las best waifu, de mi bebé, de mi amor, de mi todo *-* mi Sakura bebé._**

Esto es un intento de humor que resultó después de que lo borré 74294294 veces. Es lo más fumado que logré hacer, pues en realidad me mataba pensando en que hacer por el cumpleaños de mi niña.

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

Los reviews alegran al autor.

A mi me encantan (?)

Agradecimientos a quien es mi beta: _**Hikari Takaishi Y.**_

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer._**

Saludos: _**RosseV.**_

.

.


End file.
